Escaping my Past: Harry Potter
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: Harry had ran, from the war, friends, and the people that needed him. He escaped to America where no one knew him, nor wanted to know him. Now his past is catching up to him and he relizes it is almost imposible to escape the past and he must return home.
1. Begining Again

Escaping from my past

A Harry Potter story

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Harry Potter, and I know this is a lame title, but hey give me credit, I tried. (Sighs while trying to think of a new title) well, give it time, it will grown on you. Also I don't own McDonalds…

Note: I am adding my old character in this, I promise though, no Mary-Sue's…I'm not a fan of writing them. (Also don't attack her last name; it's been like that for years, so I'm not changing it. And just so you know, it's not the same Melody from the other fanfics, but I am very uncreative in names, and all my female characters have this name, unless someone else names them for me.)

Also I have nothing against those who work at McDonalds, but what I mean in this Fic, is that most jobs you can get when you don't have much of an education are jobs in the fast food business.

Summery

Harry failed miserably, but instead of getting killed when fighting Voldemort, he escaped, so what is he to do now? He runs for his life, and having no where else to go he escapes to America where they have no idea who he is, since Voldemort's reign of terror had not touched their shores yet, but with Harry arriving there will that only cause trouble for the U.S. or will it cause more problems for Harry?

_Italics- Thoughts _

"Talking"

Chapter 1 start

Harry Potter had to run. He knew that now, after all of his adventures, and getting into the whole "I'm gonna destroy the Death Eaters" thing. Now though, at age 17 he was in danger, he realized to late that facing them head on would be a mistake, and now, he was running, running from his home, friends, enemies, and the places that needed him the most. He was traveling far away to be were they had never heard of him before, to America. Yes, he knew, it was a bad thing to do, because since he wasn't known, it would he hard for him to live and get a job, and he wouldn't live as "Harry Potter, the boy who Lived" or "Harry Potter the Chosen One." No, he would just be Harry Potter, a guy who just came out of nowhere, from England. As he boarded the plane, he kept his eyes open for any dark wizards that he knew, but non showed, no one he knew came to stop him, (not that they knew anyway) and Harry walked onto the plane with his carry on, which was a small bag with a few of his belongings, and his broom was in the luggage compartment.

While flying in the air, Harry took one look back at his old home, and placed his head on the window there was a light rain pelting the windows, and no one noticed the teenager with the odd scar quietly crying to himself. With a shock, he realized he had never told Hermione and Ron that he was leaving, he didn't tell anyone, but he thought, that if anything they should know he isn't dead, but Harry realized he couldn't the plan was to escape, if they knew, he would never truly be free.

So many hours later

Harry felt someone shaking his arm gently, "Excuse me, young man, it's time to get off the plane." An elderly woman of about 70 woke Harry up; she had a kind smile on her face, and when Harry turned his head to her she smiled, "Come on now, its time to get off the plane." And with that, she walked back down the aisle. Harry stood up and stretched for a while, not remembering his dreams at all, and opened his luggage rack and took down his bag, and then he walked out into the airport and took his luggage from where it was, and left.

About a year later 

December

"I would like one bacon cheeseburger, a large fry and a Coke please." Harry punched the order into the register. As much as he couldn't believe it, getting a job in the Muggle world, when your education had been Hogwarts was very hard. If you were like Harry, no license, no real history, and no Muggle education, the best job you could get, was at McDonalds and that is where he worked at least at night. At the end of his grueling shift Harry went home to his one room apartment, in the slums of a Town he just moved into. Slowly Harry walked to the dump he called a bed and removed his shirt, and crawled into his bed. The room was cold, and his sheets were thin, but he had to make due. He held his body in a tight ball trying to keep all the warmth that his body could offer near him, and then suddenly he was asleep.

That morning Harry, who not only was very cold, saw that the sky was unusually bright outside. Looking he saw it had snowed. Still he had to go to work. Harry walked into his bathroom, very small and cramp, took his shower (Cold, it seemed nothing in this apartment could be warm) brushed his teeth, and got dressed into his uniform and with more then an hour left, took his dirty clothing down to the laundry, located in the basement. On his way down he ran into his landlady she too had a load of laundry. "Hello Harry!" She smiled at him kindly, but she too was shivering from the cold, "I am so sorry about the lack of heat, I don't know what's going on with this damn system!"

"It's alright," Harry began but his landlady interrupted him

"No its not okay Harry, many of the tenants are freezing, you are the only one who says that it is okay to be freezing in the night, and not even having a hot shower!" She hit the boiler (which wasn't working) in the basement. Harry walked over to the washing machine, and after setting it started to put his cloths in, his landlady started doing the same. Then they both heard a sickening noise of the water not flowing, and the quiet of the basement. His landlady moaned "This place is just falling apart! Oh Harry I'm sorry…" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a ten "Take this, and go to the Laundromat on the corner, wash your cloths there." Silently she started to curse to herself. "How am I going to get all of this stuff repaired?" Harry felt bad, he knew that he could help, but for the sake of not being found, he no longer used his magic.

"It's alright," He handed her back her money "I can pay for my own laundry, but thank you, Melody." Melody moved her dark hair out of her face and looked at Harry with deep red eyes; she smiled fondly "Harry," she began as Harry gently put the money back in her hands "Thank you."

Harry left his apartment complex and walked down the sidewalk, and then making a few turns came upon the laundry mat. It took over a half hour for his cloths to wash, and he had to run home so that he could make it to work on time.

Melody had very little luck in owning this apartment. She had even less luck with people, they couldn't keep their patience with her, and she the same with them. The one person in the apartment she could stand though was Harry Potter, a boy who had appeared out of no where. He was the best tenant she ever had, he was never rude, and always managed to pay his rent on time, the only time he didn't pay on time was when he had just started living there, and didn't have a job. He followed all the laws (to her knowledge) and didn't hang out with a bad crowed. His rent was low, (she made sure of this) since his lack of a good job, but he saved whatever he could. He was all in all a good kid. "I sound like an old woman" she muttered to herself while thinking of how kind he was to give her back her money, even though he was down on his luck. So what shocked her as odd, was as she was leaving the apartments to meet with someone to fix the heat, and water was that she had walked right into a very important looking man, and before she could even apologize for bumping into him, he had already looked down at her and imminently she knew something was wrong. He asked, "Does a boy by the name of Harry Potter live here?"

Meanwhile as Harry worked his shift at his first job, in the mornings from 11:00 AM to 5:00 PM he worked at a diner, from 5: 30 PM to 11:00 PM he worked at McDonalds. He wiped his brow as he walked into the kitchens to grab the next order of brunch. "We need Eggs Benedict, with a side of bacon, Chip Beef, and an Order of Pancakes." Harry shouted to one of cooks while putting the order over their head. "Harry over here!" one of the other waiters called him over with a tray of food ready to be delivered, "This goes to table six." Harry nodded and took the large tray of food to table six, Harry noted that there must be a lot of people ordering, since there were other waiters taking food to that table as well. When the table came into view not only did Harry's scar start to tingle, but the faces of those at the table caused him to almost jump out of his skin. Even though it had only been a year, Harry could not forget the faces of Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, Fenrir Greyback (that sent chills down his spine) Peter Pettigrew, and his old potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Harry made a quick u-turn and walked back into the kitchen and handed the tray to someone else. _Why are they here! _Harry thoughts were flooding his mind, _Why were they there?_ Harry quickly grabbed his coat and rushed out of the diner. _I have to get home _he decided quickly. Soon he ran one block, two, three, he was home. He rushed upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. _How, _Harry thought, _How did they find me…_

_To Be Continued (I promise!) _

Hmm was this good? I don't know I hope it is, I ended it the way I did because I didn't know if I should go further then that with chapter one….oh I hope it came out well… Also, again, nothing against McDonalds…(and yes I know there were many death eaters, but that's how it works…I needed to put that many, but who was the person who talked?) I hope you liked it please R&R and I will update sooner, I want at least 5… (That is very easy to achieve I hope.)

Also, my other fan-fictions are not on hold, they just aren't getting updated as soon I as I want them to…. Because I'm slow at writing, please don't kill me!

Hope you liked!

MelodysmilesAlot

For those who don't know, I fixedup this chappy.


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! So….stop attacking me!

I also do not own Tasty Cakes…

Also sorry if I spell any of the spells wrong, I don't have my books on hand, so I cant get the correct spelling.

"_Thoughts" _

"Words"

" _Spells _"

(I wrote this while listening to Matchbook Romance (who I don't own) they are nice, and a bunch of other musicans.)

Harry Potter was nervous, no he was worse then that, he was breaking out in cold sweat, _"How did they find me!" _He screamed in his own mind, since he was afraid even to yell. He quickly walked to his suitcase and started packing his bags, rushing to get all of his few belongings into his small bag, when he went towards his door he heard a knock. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't move, slowly he bent to the ground and put his bag down, he then opened the bag quickly and pulled out a little black case that was holding something he hadn't touched in a year. His wand. He then walked slowly and cautiously to his door; again there was a knock louder this time. If it was the death eaters, then why didn't they knock down the door already? Harry stood right next to the door now, and was about to look into the eye hole, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry! Harry open up, I need to talk to you!" He sighed and put his wand in his deep pocket, and went to open the door, but found himself pausing, _"She could be under an Imperious" _He thought, _"Even if she is, there is no harm she could do" _his mind reasoned _"She has no magical ability, she is just a muggle." _Harry shook his head and opened his door for his landlady.

"Melody," he smiled, "What is it?" Melody did not look happy with him,as shewalked into his apartment.

"Harry what are you doing? There are people stopping by here asking for you, are you in trouble?" She gave him a look that was almost Hermione like, in the accusing. Harry looked at her, she was really worried about him, and it almost made him feel bad that he had to leave so soon, almost. But could he tell her that he was in danger. That she too, was in danger because of him. He would have shaken his head had she not been there, he looked at her,

"If people come looking for me again…" what could he tell her to do, lock herself in her room? Hide? None of those things were possible for her since she was a muggle, and they would be able to get to her. He sighed, she was in as much danger as he was, and he really didn't want someone that would slow him down as he ran, but what choice did he have…the problem was, what kind of story could he make up…there was no way he would be able to tell her the truth. But what if he did? Harry took a deep breath, the worse that could happen is that she would think he was insane, so he opened his moth to begin, but Melody shook her head,

"Harry how about this, you come down to my room, and we talk there okay? Because it seems you are just trying to leave, but I would like an explanation okay?" Harry nodded reluctantly,

"But only for a few minutes, I really have no time to waste Melody." She nodded and led him to her little home. She had the smallest one there, with only her living there. The kitchen and living room were connected, there was one bedroom (the door was open) and bathroom. Harry sat down on one of the two chairs and waited for Melody to sit so he could tell her what was going on. She on the other hand seemed to be getting ready for company. She started to boil water for tea, put out some little Tasty Cake brand apple pies and did a little worked in her kitchen, giving Harry a few minutes to take a look around and take in some of the room's small details. He noticed the snake in the small glass case, it was so small thoughandhe would have missed it if it hadnot lifted it's head up to look at him.There was abanner with a lion standing upright in a roaring position with red and gold behind it. Harry did a double take,the banner.

He looked back at Melody who was now humming to herself as she made tea. He stood up and walked to the banner, there was no mistaking it, this was for the house of Gryffindor, but why did Melody, have it? Why did she, a muggle, have something form Hogwarts? He looked at the snake in the tank, it was green, and it's underbelly was white, it's eyes were red, like Melody's, only more like a dried blood color red. Harry turned around, "Melody…" he began, "How do you have this?" He motioned to the Gryffindor house emblem.

She looked at him "That?" she pointed at the Lion, he nodded, "Oh, my mother gave that to me, she made it, and she said that it was a copy of the group that she was a part of, when she went to school."

"What was the school called?"

"Hm? Oh something weird, like Hogdarts, or-"

"Hogwarts?" Harry stared at her, his eyes wide, she nodded.

"Yea…why? Do you know where it is?" she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice,

"I went to the school…"

"I've only known two people that went to that school before! My mother, and now, you Harry."

"Are you a squib?"

Melody stared at him blankly, "What's a squib…?" he shook his head. "Never mind" he muttered. She shook her head, dismissing what he said, and then the buzzer rang. Melody walked over and pressed the speaker button. "Hello!" she said in a happy voice, "Who is this?"

Harry heard an all too familiar voice, the drawl, "Hello, I met you earlier today, about a Harry Potter. Do you remember?" Melody looked at Harry and motioned for him to be quiet, he nodded.

"Yes I remember you, why have you come back; I told you I know no one by that name."

The voice continued, "Well I would have believed you, but there is such a thing as the public directory, and according to that, He lives here."

Melody's brow furrowed, her mouth turned into a frown, but she kept her voice in the same, cheery manner. "No I'm sorry you must have looked at the wrong complex, now please leave the premises, or I will call the cops, thank you." She went to shut the speaker off, but the person kept talking.

"No, you see I know he lives here, because friends of mine saw him at a mu-" he stopped himself from saying muggle "….Local Diner, here and when asking the manager he said that Mr. Potter lived here." Melody cursed lightly under her breath, but not quiet enough, since it seemed the man on the other line could still hear her, "yes I guess shit is the appropriate word, now please let me in, it has been a long and hard year, and just trying to find him can put a person at their nerves ends. So if you would just allow me to take him into my custody then everything will be alright." Melody motioned for Harry to come over to her. "Hang on!" she said sweetly and then pressed the speaker button. "Harry tell me what is going on and fast. No details left out." So Harry told her, about the war, about his side loosing, about everything. The whole time she listened carefully, nodding occasionally. It took him only a few minutes but already the buzzer started to ring again. "WHAT!" Melody yelled, into the intercom, again there was that voice,

"What is taking so long?"

She almost growled, "What do you want with Mr. Potter, exactly, he hasn't done anything wrong." Harry opened his mouth but Melody held up her index finger, saying "don't talk" they heard the man sigh on the other end. "Then I just have to come in there don't I? Is he with you?"

"No." she looked at Harry and motioned for him to get his bags. She hung up on the man outside. "Okay Harry." She sighed, "We have to leave the back way…and if what your saying is true, and I not saying it is, then I don't think I am safe here anymore either huh?" Harry nodded. Again she sighed, "Well then, let me grab a few things alright?"

"Okay."

Melody then walked to a closet, and pulled out a small suit case, she put it on the table and walked over to the banner. Slowly she took it down, and rolled it up so it would fit into the suitcase, then she walked back to where the banner had been and opened the case the snake was in, and gingerly took it out, and put it on her shoulders. Quickly she grabed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote that she was leaving, and the apartment complex was up for sale. She then shut the suitcase and looked at Harry, "Let's go." She said, smiling sadly.

Outside

The blond pushed his hair out of his eyes, and waited almost patiently for the woman to turn the intercom on. After five minutes or so, he knew that they were leaving the building. Without telling him. He motioned for Blaise to go around one alley and for Crabb to go into the back, and Goyle to block the other alleyway. The blond stood looking at this old run down building that Potter called his home. As it was stated before it was run down, the little building was in between two larger and more updated buildings, and only a small alley separated them from touching so they really only had a few ways of escaping. Draco Malfoy smiled to himself, _"It's been one long year Harry…one terribly long year, and now that we have you, we can find out the rest of the prophesy, and then kill you." _He had to stop himself from laughing and to remain calm, although he was terribly gitty.

In the Back Alley

Harry and Melody stayed very still, as the saw Crabb come around. Harry pulled out his wand and was amazed at how familiar the feel of it was to him. It had been a year since he performed magic; he hoped that he hadn't lost his touch. "_Petrificus Totalus._" He whispered. The spell sprang from his wand and hit Crabb; he fell backwards, Harry and Melody then bolted across the alleyway. They heard Goyle say "I think they are getting away!" and could hear them running down the alley way after them. "Keep going!" Harry said, breathing hard. Narrowly spells shot at them missed, and soon they found them selves running blindly, and into the open sidewalk. "Left!" Melody yelled. They made a sharp turn and started to run towards the subway. They could hear Malfoy yell "Someone grab those two!" but no one knew who he was talking about.

Harry and Melody took a deep breath, trying to steady them-selves, both of them were already in the train. "What do we do now?" Harry turned at Melody, who sat down into the chair.

"I don't know Harry." She sighed, "It doesn't really matter anyway does it, I think, I have to go back, I own that complex, and I have to be responsible." She didn't turn to see the look on Harry's face, but even if she did, it was unchanging. "But." She pushed her hair out of her face, "I will stay with you until I am pretty sure that you are safe from those wackos…"

Harry smiled; only a muggle could call death eaters "Wackos" and not have any fear behind the words. He sat down next to her and put his suitcase on his lap. Harry laid his head back onto the seat.

"So what's the master plan? Where are we going to go?" Melody looked at Harry while moving the snake to her wrist. It stared at Harry for a moment then went back to lazily putting it's head down.

"I haven't really gotten that far…" Harry shook his head his voice was low, "This is bad though, if they started coming here then they must have beaten the ministry in England." Harry tossed his head back violently, smashing it into the back of the seat. He mutterd an ow.

"When do we get off. We didn't exactly buy tickets Harry." He groaned. "I don't know Melody! Can I have some time to think? Really?"

She looked taken aback, but nodded yes. She turned her back to him and whispered to her snake.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Harry sighed as he and Melody were traveling from their city. He had to go back home, he had to see how bad things got. And as much as he didn't like it, he had no real choice but to take Melody along. To leave her here, would be allowing her to get hurt. He sighed again. Why did things have to be so hard?

That's all I'm writing for Chapter 2.

I didn't get 5 reviews but I got one, and like 15 hits, and one alert, (for this) so I was like "Alrighty that's enough to make me happy" so I updated. I hope it's not like, to corny and lame… ;.; I am trying my best.

Alright 5 pages done. I hope it's large enough! Enjoy!


	3. Start Anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….I wish I did. **

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE!**

**Note: This is for the people that alert my story. Look I really am flattered that you do want to see what happens next, but I really would like if you would review, so I could kinda get what people think, and expect the next chapters are going to be like, it would really, really mean a lot. Also, I give up with that "So many reviews, then I will update" I'm just gonna update when I finish. Also just cause I put Parseltongue in here doesn't mean I'm gonna use it, just right now as I write I'm not sure what I'm gonna do…it's a work in progress. Now Read. The end. **

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

"**_Parseltongue" _**

**The Preparations**

Harry took out the last bit of money he had in his account so that he could take a plane back to England. He looked behind him, for the tenth time in that hour, and sighed nervously. Getting out of a place was never easy, he had his passport (that was under a different name then Harry James Potter) and all the papers he would need. He had his wand, broom, and some cloths. He thanked the teller, and turned around, who was only three people behind him made his heart almost stop. He quickly started to make his way out, before the person could see it was him.

Melody stood near the entrance, waiting for Harry to finish. She looked inside and sighed to herself. Harry Potter, was much more trouble then she thought he was going to be. A year ago when he had came to her complex she had a weird feeling about him, but she had ignored it. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked back inside, they had traveled for a while, just to get away from the city, and keep Harry's pursuers off his trail. Now they were in a bigger city, getting the money they would need. She did a double take; Harry was no longer in eye sight! She moved closer to the glass door, and saw Harry walking quickly towards her, his head ducked down low. He opened the door and walked right pass her. "Harry!" she grabbed her bag and heard the door open up. She didn't even bother to turn around and she had to jog to catch up to him. "Harry!" she almost yelled. At the sound of his name, Harry took off in a sprint. She started to run after him, and could hear footsteps behind her. She silently cursed as Harry fell out of her sight, and into the crowd. The person that had been running after them grabbed her arm,

"Did you call him Harry?"

Harry took a left turn into an alley way and pressed his back against the wall. He took a deep breath, and he now knew that things were definitely not going to go his way anymore. The fact that he was here meant that not only were Voldemort's men looking for him, but the Order was as well. It had only been a year, and they were on his trail. He held his hand against his chest and tried to catch his breath. The problem was that they were all going to be here soon, and he put a whole country in danger. A country almost completely filled with muggles. He shuddered at the thought of Voldemort coming here; so many people would be lost. He took a look onto the sidewalk. He lost him…but he lost Melody is the process. He sighed, and fixed his glasses, he would have to find her, and he knew that. He winced at the thought of Him though; He had heard Melody call out his name. She was definitely going to be questioned. Harry waited a few more minutes and walked out of the alley, back down the street that he just came from.

Melody sat at a café with the man. He claimed to be a friend of Harry's from school. She didn't fully believe him though, because he could, after all be a liar, and could be with the group that followed Harry. She remembered that they were called "Death Eaters" and that they were bad…that was about it. So she sat there, just staring at Him, drinking slowly from her cup. She set it down. He had, for the past twenty minutes, been asking her how she knew Mr. Harry James Potter, what their relationship was, and so on. At one point she was very tempted to just say "He's my Pimp" or "He's my whore" but she bit her tongue. Finally she looked up at him, "Well you want me to be honest with you right?"

"Yes" he nodded; his accent was just like Harry's.

She smiled "Well then, the only way I can be honest with you." Her snake was sitting on her lap, and its head rose, as if it was silently studying the man in front of it, and its master, "Is if you tell me who you are and what you want with Harry." She pushed a stray piece of hair from her face, and put it behind her ear. The man sat there quiet for a few minutes, a waitress came over and Melody ordered another cup of coffee.

Finally he said, "Well, why was Harry running from you? For all I know you could be a Death Eater" the last word was said quietly, almost as if he didn't know what they were, or if they were around. She laughed and started petting her snake almost lovingly.

"He was running, sir, from you. I'm not a Death Eater anyway." She smiled, "So, what do you want with Harry?"

The man ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know why, but he told her anyway, "My name is Ron Weasley." He paused, as if he didn't know if he should go any further. "Do you even know what a Death Eater is?" he asked.

She shrugged, "They're bad. That's all I know. They made Harry come here, and now he has to," she stopped herself, and laughed, _"You're good Mr. Weasley, I almost slipped that time." _Ron was almost tempted to ask this woman if she knew that magic was real, but she butted into his thoughts, "Ron you went to school with Harry?"

He nodded, "Yes, Harry was my best mate, last year he just disappeared. Then, just three months ago, one of the women I work with had come back from her trip to America, and said she saw someone who looked exactly like Harry. She told me, and Malfoy. It took a while, but I was able to come here, I searched the city that she saw him in, but he wasn't there anymore." He got quiet, "We lost him again." He looked at her in the eye but looked away quickly before rushing what he had to say, "So I used a tracking spell, and was sent off on a wild goose chase for a while, since Harry would have made sure not to let anyone track him. It was a fluke that I found him. But again, he got away." He stood up, and put on a hat to hide his red hair. "There's a group of Death Eaters coming this way, I have to get out of here." He took a look to a table not to far from theirs.

Melody looked out the window, and she saw that a group of men were indeed coming towards them. "Go, I'll just sit here." He turned his attention back to Melody.

"I can't just leave you here!"

She held up her hand, "Trust me Ron, I will be fine."

He nodded, not knowing why he believed her, and left.

Harry cursed under his breath. He had finally found where Melody was, a little café drinking either coffee or tea, and calmly talking to Ron. That though was not why he cursed. What he was cursing at was the fact that a small group of Death Eaters were heading to the very same café she was in, and that Ron was leaving, without Melody. He saw her look at the group every now and then, trying to be casual, but her head kept turning that way, giving away that she was more then just an ignorant muggle. He just hopped that she would leave there soon, he couldn't fight all of these death eaters by himself, and it seemed she was oblivious to the fact that they would kill her without a second thought. He groaned as it hit him that she didn't think they would kill her. She thought that they were after Harry and only Harry. She had no idea about any of the danger. He rummaged through his bag and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and a ski hat(1) and walked to the café. He slid in the seat that Ron had occupied only minutes ago.

"Melody! You idiot! What are you thinking?" She seemed taken aback and stared at him for a moment. He took off his glasses.

"HARRY!" she yelled, and then quieted down when all the other costumers gave her a dirty look. She smiled "Sorry! Oh, I didn't think I was going to find you!" she sighed "Ron was looking for you Harry. He looked very sad that he wasn't able to find you…" she frowned. "Harry…"

"We have to leave."

She nodded, but looked like she had more she wanted to say.

Ron stood inside a flower shop, just a few blocks away from the café. He couldn't lie to his self; he was worried about what would happen to all those muggles. He wasn't allowed to do anything though, he was told to find Harry, and bring him back that was all. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was so close to getting Harry, he would never forcibly bring Harry back, but it looked as if he wouldn't even have to bother. With all the Death Eaters coming here, and the Order, and the Ministry on their way, Harry was sure to leave. Ron smiled to his self, he did know though, that Harry was going to be leaving this place soon, and Melody had said enough when she started to talk about Death Eaters. The bell to the shop gave a high pitch ring. Ron turned to the door and smiled at the woman who had just walked in. "Took you long enough"

After a mile of walking, jogging, and running, Harry and Melody both stopped to catch their breath. Harry smiled in victory, he had been right there, and no one had stopped him from getting away.

**Later That Night at the Airport**

By eleven o'clock (P.M.) both Harry and Melody were sitting on a plane to London, England. There were of course other, faster and much easier ways to get there they were only available through the Ministry of Magic, and sadly neither of them could very well tell the ministry they were on their way to London.

Harry looked out the window. Despite the cold weather, it had started to rain, instead of snowing; reminding Harry all to well of the last time he left home. Now he was going back, but even he didn't know the reason why. He couldn't fight Voldemort, and he didn't want to die. This time, he had company though, although not for to long. He turned and saw Melody took her snake out of its hiding spot for a moment, cooing to it, and petting it softly. He turned his head away again, and watched as the plain started to leave. He pulled the curtain shut as it took off, and settled into his chair. He slept for an hour.

Melody looked at Harry shortly after his eyes shut and sighed heavily. _"I'm only 19, and yet…" _she chuckled to herself, _"I had my own apartment complex, and a normal life. Now, I'm on a trip to England with a famous wizard." _She smiled and took another look at her snake, "You'll be home soon." she said, and put him back into a pocket in her jacket. She laid her head back and shut her eyes as well.

Harry woke up to a weird feeling on his neck. He put his hand there, and felt the smooth skin of Melody's snake. He took it from his neck and stared at it. **_"What were you doing?" _**he asked in a whisper. It didn't answer so he asked the same thing only slower. When the snake still didn't reply Harry got a little annoyed. "Can you understand me?" It just stared at him for a while, flicked its tongue and slithered back into Melody's jacket. Harry shook his head. Most of the passengers were asleep but there was a movie on, for those who were still awake. Harry asked for a headphone and watched the movie. Soon though he had drifted back into sleep.

This time when Harry had woken up it was not by a kind old woman, but by Melody. "We're here," She smiled and started to pull at his arm, "C'mon Harry!" she stopped pulling on him and reached into the overhead compartment. Harry rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses. He took his luggage from her.

"Thanks"

When they both stepped outside Harry was at a slight loss, it was raining and like last time Harry realized that they had no where to go. He groaned and looked around. What could he do, it had only been a year so the operators on the Knight Bus might recognize him. He pulled out his hat and a pair of sunglasses and raised his wand in the air, just high enough that it would catch the attention of the bus, but not enough that the muggles would stare. He looked at Melody who was to busy looking around the airport to really notice him. He shook his head, "Melody!" she turned, and walked over to him, "A bus is coming to pick us up, and it's called the Knight Bus. It's a witches and wizards bus." He explained, he could see it coming towards them too, "Here it comes." Sure enough the Knight Bus had come up in front of them, "After you" said Harry. Melody looked at him confused but boarded the bus, Harry followed her.

"Where to?" a young man, who obviously had replaced Stan was there, and he was not as people friendly either. His noise was turned up at the site of Harry and Melody.

Harry replied after paying the young man, "The Leaky Cauldron"

1 The hats that cover your head. Like, from the forehead up. Y'know?

If anyone can tell, I have never ever done anything with a plane, or gone to a place with planes nearby….to explain my lack of telling the story with plane details….and stuff like that….

I know lame.

I feel a little bit like laughing, only since, well…my own little snake on the plane thing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA its funny, to me, cause I only realized as I typed it that there was a snake there now…and a movie is coming out with the title… hahahahaha its funny….in a stupid way. (Only to me…)

Also thank you PiptheAlmighty and Sarah-sama for your reviews, (They are one of the only reason I keep with this story...)

PiptheAlmighty: Thank you for saying I have improved (that means a lot to me) and I'm happy that you read my stories, it's really nice of you. I'm sorry! I don't know the pairings myself! Thank you for your reviews! I'm looking forward to your other reviews; it always is cool to hear things like I'm improving. Thank you!

Sarah-sama: Thank you for your review, I enjoy getting them, it's a nice thing for any writer to hear what people have to say about their stories. Also, I agree Harry just up and leaving is pretty much far-fetched, but I mean, it's an idea. I laughed, I was like "I agree!" so…yea… OH! And thank you for the Favorite, that was very kind of you, (I almost went into a shock to even see someone added that to their favorites)

To those who put me on alert: I smiled, only cause I said to myself "They know what to do…I am such a loser in updating, they got the right idea." I laughed too, cause well, I recommend alerts, only cause I have a weird schedule, and don't always get to update right away… (I swear one day I will become good at this I promise!)

That's all I have to say. Be patient with me! I will try and update soon! Reviews are welcomed, and I don't mind flames since I really don't get 'em a lot… (Once I did, and it made me laugh…honestly…)

Also, Thanks to my friends for helping with the title, I owe you.


	4. Dark Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter…and if anything else trademarked or owned comes up here, I most likely don't own it. Also for the money, I used CNN. They have something there for switching American money into Harry Potter world money…so that's where I got that. If you want the site I will give it to you (I spent an hour on that site…)

**Note: I tried my best with the money in the chapter, so please don't go, "they don't have that" cause it's been a while since I read or saw any of the books or movies… Also at the end of the chapter I will have how much the stuff is in American dollars. Yea that's all. So read!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Parseltongue" **_

Alright on with the fic!

**The Leaky Cauldron**

Harry and Melody walked out of the Knight bus (Melody looking a little sick from the ride) and stepped off in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around, almost to relived that no one seemed to have reconise him yet. He handed Melody a small pouch and took out three different coins, "Okay, wizard money works like this, Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. We have right now two-hundred galleons, seven sickles and twenty-five knuts."

"Is that a lot?" She looked at Harry and then to the money in her hands, "cause this doesn't look like that much."

He gave her a blank look, "I didn't give you…all the money…" he heard her laugh and he sighed, "I just gave you enough to get us a room alright?

"Okay so how much do I have in my hands?" she looked at the pouch.

"You have 24 galleons, 15 sickles and 3 knuts" when he got a blank look from her he sighed, "that's just about 120 dollars" the understanding seemed to hit her, "One more thing," he whispered, "Don't call me by my real name, I don't want anyone knowing I am here."

"Alright," she waved her hand in the air in a, _I know I know_ way. "Don't worry. Now who do I go to?"

He pointed her in the direction and sat down near the stairs; he looked around and saw a "Have you seen me?" poster on the wall, with a picture of himself on it. His photo seemed hell bent on hiding it's face though, since it would turn around every time someone walked near it, and it disappeared often. It also didn't look too much like him anymore, during the week he had grown a small beard, and he no longer wore those rounded glasses. He looked up to see Melody walking over, he stood up.

"Got the rooms!" she smiled, and handed him a key. "We're suppose to take ourselves up to our rooms." She handed him the pouch, "Here you go. We have no change, so I suppose you have all of our other money? Yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yea I do."

When Harry got into his room he sat on the bed, and looked around. This was, ironically, the same room he had been in before his third year of Hogwarts. He smiled at the thought of Hogwarts; that had been his home for six years. His smile slowly faded as he remembered that the Weasley's had been also come here, and he might not see them for a while. At least not until he was sure he could stay here without being found for a while. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop the thoughts from coming before he drifted off to sleep, _"Would things have been different if I stayed…" _

Melody put her trunk down on her bed, and pulled her snake out of her coat. She kissed its forehead and laid it on her bed as she pulled out her pajamas. "Y'know, I don't think I really mind this," she was talking to her snake, "I mean, it's kinda nice, going around the place." She sighed and looked at the snake, who was staring intently at her, "I mean, it sound's crazy I know, but I like the thought of traveling with a wizard, it's different." She started changing, "What do you think boy? Do you like the travel?" she finished changing and laid down in bed, it slithered onto the pillow and curled on it. She patted its head, "Good night." She shut her eyes, and the lights turned off.

**Few hours later**

Harry struggled, he felt suffocated, like he couldn't breath, his eyes were shut, and he struggled under the weight of someone, he tried to get some air into his lungs but every time he opened his mouth it seemed they would press harder. His eyes opened, and if he could he would have screamed, for what was looking at him was not something he ever wanted to see again. The red eyes, of Lord Voldemort.

Harry sat up and gasped for air, he woke up in a cold sweat. His scar burned horribly, and his body was shaking and clammy. He walked into the bathroom and put on the water, he washed his face with it and looked into the mirror. He moved his hair back and looked at his scar, it was red, and was bleeding but very lightly. He grabbed a tissue and put it to his head. The dream had bothered him. He couldn't breath, he felt those hands on his throat, and he put his hands to it, and could still feel those long fingers on them. He shuddered and looked into the mirror again. His neck was red, and parts were bruised. He stood very still. What was happening? Had someone really tried to kill him? Why? He shuddered again, the pain in his scar was gone, and he walked out of the bathroom. Harry looked around everything was normal, the door was still shut, the bed was, for the most part, the way he left it when he woke up. And his bag was still at the foot of the bed where he left it. Harry shook off the feeling of his dream and walked out into the hall. It was still late, he must have only been sleeping for a short time, he opened Melody's door quietly, saw she was sound asleep, and shook his head. Why had he felt the need to be sure she was sleeping? He shook his head again, didn't he trust her?

Harry sighed shut the door and kept walking. What he needed was to calm his nerves. He turned around and walked twords his room, "I also need sleep" he half mumbled half yawned to himself, "And forget that dream."

That night Harry didn't sleep very well at all.

**Next Morning**

Melody knocked on Harry's door, "Hey sleepy head wake up!" the door slide open a bit, like it wasn't shut right, "Hey, you up?" she walks into the room and shuts the door. "Harry?" she whispers. She walked up to the bed and saw Harry sleeping but it seemed he was having a nightmare. She shook his arm, "Wake up!" he didn't. she walked into the bathroom and filled a little cup with water. She stood over Harry, "Sorry bout this!" she poured the water in his face.

Harry sat up fast and yelled. Melody jumped back, "You okay?" she walked back over, to him. "Harry?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine…it was just…a bad dream…" He nodded, "Yea just a dream…" he looked at her, "Um, can you leave? I'm going to get changed."

"Yea. See you downstairs!"

A few minutes later Harry came down stairs, and stood next to Melody. "We aren't eating here. Let's go" The left the Inn and went to a muggle diner.

(for those who don't know it's a scence change) At the Diner

Melody looked around, "What was wrong with the Inn?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are we here?" she picked up her menu and thanked the waitress.

"Cause," Harry did the same, "There's less of a chance of anyone recognizing me here." He looked at his menue, "So what are we going to call me while I'm here?"

She sighed, "Why again are we giving you a fake name? Am I getting one too? Like, your Rubber Duck, and I'm Happy Pancake?"

He laughed, "No, it's just… Here, I'm not just me…I'm famous." He added quickly, "So let's not talk about it right now. I don't know who is listing to us or not" he took off his hat and sunglasses.

She nodded, "I don't see why your so cautious though…but hey it's your world I know nothing of it really. So you do know you are going to have to tell me, right?" The waitress came back and took their breakfast order. Melody smiled as she walked away, "You're lucky you know? I brought my money with me." She smiled easily and slouched in the booth.

"Alright," he decided he could tell her some more now, god knows how many laws he might have broke just telling her about their world. Not to mention bringing her there as well, "First off, we have a minister, his name is Rufus Scrimgeour." He frowned, "We didn't get along very well. The ministry of Magic, last time I was here, was at its wits end over this war."

She spit out her coffee, "War?" he hushed her, "sorry…"

"Yes, war. Right now we are fighting against Voldemort. He's a dark wizard. Do you remember the death eaters?" she nodded, "They work for him. If you think they're bad, he's ten…a hundred times worse."

She nodded again, the waitress came with their food and he was quiet for a moment, when she left he continued, "Harry Potter," he wasn't talking in third person, but he didn't want to say his name, "Was the one who was suppose to beat him. But when the battle came, Harry fled…" he looked down like he was ashamed of himself, "he told no one that he was leaving, and the prophecy has still not come true."

"Prophecy?"

"Yea…it says that one cannot live as the other survives…" it sounded like that phrase went through his head all the time. "In a few days we have to leave here, I have a place I need to take us. I have to…check up on some people…"

"No problem," she shrugged like the news and things he just told her had no meaning at all, "Anyway, eat a bit, and you can walk around or something, I have to feed Magnus."

It was Harry's turn to blink "Magnus?"

"My snake…" she paused and laughed, "I guess I never call him by his name that often, I'm just used to not saying it now a days." The waitress came back and they paid for their meal. "Alright I got to get back, so I will see you later?"

"Yea." He stood up as well and put his hat and glasses back on, "Later."

Diagon Alley

Harry noticed, with a heavy heart, that Diagon Alley was emptier then it had been last year, and so much more quieter. There were posters all over the place with Ministry warnings, missing posters, and ways to keep yourself safe from a Death Eater. Harry found himself walking towards Fred and Georges shop. Unlike the rest of Diagon Alley, and almost just like the last time he came here, it was busy and full. It was also one of the few shops still open. He resisted the urge to walk in there and talk to the twins, to see if a year had been enough to make them forget his voice. He sighed and walked away from the bright colorful store and into the darker alleyways.

That's it for Chapter 4. So yea. (I wrote this before I even wrote the chapter F.Y.I. so yea)

First and foremost, Thank you to my reviewers. Here are your names and what I have to say.

Silverlodi: Congrates you were the first to review chapter 3 so you're up here. Thank you, it was really nice to say that I have talent, it made me happy, and it was also nice to see this was added to your favorites that too made me smile. (I check all the stuff, so I know what to say to people…) So thank you very much, I hope you keep liking my stories, I try my best.

Kerra: Thank you, I'm happy you liked the story! Thanks for the nice comments too! It's nice that people are telling me my writings good (I make fun of it all the time)

Currency

If you want the site I can give it to you, just e-mail me. I think it's on my profile, so yea… knock yourselves out.

"two-hundred galleons, seven sickles and twenty-five knuts" is equal to $966.53 so they almost have one thousand dollars (that's what I originally typed in)

"24 galleons, 15 sickles and 3 knuts" is just about $120. That's how much I think it cost to stay at an Inn, but again I don't really know, I've never been to Inns or anything of that sort. So I really can't tell.


	5. Wandering Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter

Note: Although I didn't mean for this to happen, I think Melody has become a main character…it makes me sad…she was only suppose to be comical relief….she didn't stay it for long…(nor was she very good relief anyway, I made her serious without realizing it)

Also Magnus is the name of her snake (I dont remeber if i added this already or not)

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Escaping 5

-

Harry

Harry kept his head low, the alleys we're empty, but still you could never be to cautious. He turned the corner and walked back onto the road. It was all so quiet, it took everything Harry had not to cry.

Melody

Melody sighed and laid her legs back in her chair and looked at her ceiling. Magnus climbed up her leg and slowly made its way to her face and pushed his face against hers. She smiled at petted it slightly whispering a few words and put it down on the floor. She then put on some boots and a warm coat and hat and left the Inn. As she walked outside she whispered more to herself then anyone "Looks like its about to rain…"

Harry

Harry had walked for an hour on the lonely streets of Diagon Alley his arms were wrapped around his chest, on top of the cold weather it had started to drizzle. He pulled his coat around him and shivered. It was getting cold, and he was wet. He looked around for the fifth time; he felt as if someone was watching him, and that feeling was bothering him more and more. He quickly walked towards the Leaky Cauldron but stopped when he saw Draco walk out. Harry held his head down and prayed silently that Draco wouldn't notice him.

It worked, Draco had walked the other way, Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the Inn and retired to his room to think about what he knew he had to do.

Melody

"_Time to learn about this place," _Melody thought as she walked along the streets. It was easy to loose yourself here, since it was so large and she didn't know it at all. She felt like a true tourist though, she was a visitor from a completely different world; it was thrilling. All the shops looked closed, she even knocked on a few doors hoping that someone would answer. There were of course a few people here and there but no one looked at each other, and everyone seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere as long as it wasn't there. She saw pictures that said "have you seen me?" with many different faces, younge, old, kind, and mean. Posters were all over the closed shops window with large print telling you how to protect yourself against a Death Eaters attack; or how to escape if something goes wrong.

"_How could this be happening?" _she thought, _"Why hasn't anyone helped these people?"_ Of course these were thoughts that would come to her head, muggles knew nothing of this fear and war that others were living in. To feel that oblivious, well, it wasn't a good feeling.

Her spirits rose though when she actually heard voices. It wasn't screaming or anything of terror that she heard but excited voices and people sounding happy. She rushed over "Life!" was the only thing that could come to mind as she walked into the "Weasly Wizard Weases"

Harry

War was not something that is fun. Harry knew this. War was also something no one wanted to do. Harry knew this as well. Fighting in this war though was something Harry Potter had to do; even though he himself didn't want to. He put his head in his hands as he sat on his bed. How was he ever going to work this out? As he had went to his room he heard whispers that Harry Potter had come back. _"Yes" _he thought almost bitterly, _"He has come back…"_ He pushed his hair from his face brushing his hand against the scar, _"That is why he came back…" _Harry looked out his window for a moment, the rain started to pour again. He pulled down his blinds. For the first time in a year Harry decided what he wanted wasn't important anymore. It was what was good for the people. He put his head against the wall and allowed himself to cry one last time. No it was not fair; it wasn't the life he wanted. Harry wanted to be happy, he had wanted to stay with Ginny, and he didn't want Dumbledore to be dead, for Sirius to be dead, for his parents…

The noise of a door closing was behind Harry. It was done gently, almost purposely quiet. Harry quickly wiped his tears and turned around. There was a tall man there, smiling. His finger went to his lips and he whispered "Shh." They lowered their hand and their smile stayed the same. Their face was covered in the shadows, the man's mouth opened, "Harry Potter…" he took a deep breath, as if he wasn't used to talking, "Its wonderful that… you have come back… to us…" another breath. The man's smile returned, but Harry felt no warmth or friendliness inside of it.

Harry looked at this man, there was something definitely wrong with him; it wasn't that the man was evil, but insane, "Who are you?"

The man's smile faded and he shook his head "I…cannot tell you….I must leave….Harry….Potter….thank you." He slipped out of the room quickly, and Harry stood there for a moment, slightly confused. When he realized the man left he ran out of his room. The man was no where to be seen.

Melody

It was definitely an experience, she decided, to shop in a wizard trick shop. She saw things that you would find at a muggle store, card tricks, coin tricks, and even that trick gum. She smiled at sudden familiarity she felt, and the almost at home feeling this store brought to her. She laughed at the other things there too though; little puff animals that were "all sorts of cuddly" (As the card read). There was some music coming from somewhere but she couldn't see any speakers, or anything that may carry music. Well, she figured; it's magic.

The store was hard to navigate around, it wasn't all that large, but it was crowded. She bumped into a lot of people, but they all seemed pretty good natured and no one had really gotten mad at her for doing so, even when she knocked down their stuff. She had grabbed one of the puff things from the shelf, and even grabbed some joke gum. For once, it would be nice to have something from her world and from this world as well.

At the counter were two men with shockingly red hair. She faltered slightly, there was only one other person she had met with that same color… _"No"_ she thought to herself, _"it could be a common color around here." _But just looking around the room she knew it wasn't true. All she could do is hope that Ron wasn't here as well; if he saw her, then Harry wouldn't have a chance of being safe, or alone. She looked at the puff and the gum, she didn't need these. She took them back to their shelves and left the shop. One day she would go back, bur for now, she'd make sure Harry's safety came first.

Harry

Harry didn't like this turn of events. It wasn't a good thing, someone knew who he was, and then they just disappeared. He tried to reason with himself, to tell himself he had imagined the man and his ragged breath, but he knew that he wasn't fooling himself. He went around the Inn a few times, knocking on doors and going into empty rooms; the man was nowhere to be found. Harry retreated to his room and laid down. That man had been there…he knew it…Harry shifted to his side, and stared at the closet holding some of his cloths. He yawned softly, and shut his eyes. One more nap, and then, he decided, he would take action and let the world know he was back…

End of Chapter 5

R&R pleaseee

Okay that took forever; I could never find the music that would inspire me to keep writing…so for those who waited long, this is for you! . Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter, and its my first update of the new years!! Yey!

Now real quick this is for the people who reviewed in the last chapter.

Silverlodi: Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm working hard! (Although, how hard I have no idea...lol) And thank you for your complements, they mean a lot!

I will update sooner, this is to everyone who reads this, or who has read this far btw, so that you don't have to wait to long. I will also try to not get sidetracked. I've just started working on Chapter six.

Also I apologize for such a short chapter and a long wait. Next time I will aim for six pages!

Also, (again) if i spelt anything wrong, I am sorry and if you want to point it out go ahead!


	6. Coming Back

Escaping 6

Disclaimer: I am sick of writing this!! I own nothing of Harry Potter, NOTHING!!! ;.; okay…that's it. The end.

Quick note: this is my favorite story, I'm so sorry it takes me forever and a day to update, so, I'm writing this before I lose my gal. I hope you all like it and please R&R it makes me fell nice, and allows me to update sooner!!

**Ron**

Ron walked out from behind the shop with a large crate of …well, something. He currently was in a bit of a stump. He had been so sure that if he found Harry everything would have straightened out, that he would tell them he was simply gaining some experience, new members for the order, ANYTHING! He tripped slightly and was brought back to reality. Harry had really abandoned them all, now they had to lay their hope into Neville's more then incapable hands. He wanted to toss something at someone, anyone. Again he felt himself ready to trip but someone came up from the other side and held the other end. "Thanks mate!" said Ron, relived to have some form of help.

"No problem, mate."

The voice that answered him made Ron drop the crate and send the contents falling to the ground.

**Melody**

The rain had slowed to a stop and she was unbelievably thankful for it. She was currently sitting in the Leaky Caldron's pub, enjoying herself to a "Butter beer" and relaxing as much as she could. Magnus settled in her lap and curled as if to show her he was going to sleep, and was rather comfortable thank you very much. She took another sip, decided it wasn't really her cup o tea and started petting him. "I wonder where he is…" she pondered aloud.

**Voldemort**

Voldemort wasn't a fan of human screaming. Even if that was part of his job description. He didn't like when jobs weren't fulfilled. He completely disliked though the events of last year; when Harry Potter disappeared into the abyss only to show up once again in America. He thought now they found him, now they would bring him back, and he, Voldemort, would win the war. But what happens? They lose HIM! He growled and gripped the arm of his seat. His knuckles turning white, "Malfoy!" he barked as the young Malfoy scurried over.

"Y-ye-yes, milord?" he stammered, bowing down at the Dark Lords feet.

"Fine Potter"

That was all Voldemort had to say, but the meaning was implied. If Malfoy failed this time, he had no more chances, this was it and he didn't want to fail.

**Harry**

"Your back! Your really here!" Ron cried as he pulled Harry into a killer hug.

"I'm back Ron, but you're going to kill me soon if you don't let go!" he gasped and moved Ron gently away from him, "I'm back though." He smiled, "For real."

XX

XXX

XX

Thats all I am able to write for Chapter 6, I know it short, but i have many things to do (with the art shows and such to be preparing for)

Please be paitent with me!

Thanks everyone who has kept reading and reviewing!!! . Thanks so much!

Please R&R


	7. Welcome Back

Escaping my Past Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (I hate writing this) I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry

The Weasley twins closed their shop for the day after they received the news. The told everyone "Family matters had came up" and shooshed everyone out. It wasn't a good move for business but it wasn't like they were lying; Harry was an honorary member of their family and right now they had to catch up with him, and form a game plan. Harry quickly informed them of what had happened, admitting to the fears and weaknesses he felt; the hopelessness, the dread, every little negative emotion that caused fear to come to him. He even told them of the fear that he was going to die…that this reason alone terrified him.

"Well, that's alright mate" started Fred (or maybe it was George)

"But next time you have to warn us when you are going to do something like that" continued George (or maybe it was Fred…)

"-I mean really, you had us all worried, not telling us where you were, what happened-"

"-Mum thought you had just got up and died somewhere-"

"-It was such a sin seeing her worry so much but we said-"

"-Don't worry mum if Harry died You-Know-Who would be telling the world of his-"

"Little victory" they said in unison.

"You two have to stop doing that" mumbled Ron.

Harry nodded his head, "I'm sorry…" he put his hands on his lap, "How is everyone?"

"Great actually…well as great as you can be with how things are that is" Ron laughed lightly, "Bill and Fleur got married, it was nice…"

Harry looked up at Ron, "That's right…I missed their wedding didn't I?"

Ron nodded, "It's okay though…"

He shook his head, "No it's-"

Ron cut him off "Harry, please don't worry okay?"

The bell that meant a customer had come in rang and Fred (or George...whatever) stood up.

"Oh bugger" he murmured as he walked out the door "Can't you read the sign? We're closed! Bugger off!"

The three of them left in the room sat in silence waiting for Fred to come back into the room. For a few minutes it was quiet but he came back in looking annoyed "Kids these days don't understand what leave means…" he shook his head.

"So," George clapped his hands together in a business like matter, "Who is going to inform the order?"

XXX

Sorry it's so short, but it wouldn't have flowed as well if I kept it going!!!

Please R&R really, cause that gives me a look on what you all think (even if you don't like it, R&R, please lol) It helps me write so really lol thank you!


	8. Dark Arts

Escaping My Past

Chapter 8

Dark Arts

Note: Please R&R it makes me update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Voldemort

For the first time in almost a year he was happy. Well, it wasn't really happiness, for someone with only a fragment of their soul left really cannot feel joy. But for lack of a better word for this emotion, Voldemort was indeed, happy.

The news that he had just received was more then wonderful, and he couldn't help but grin in glee. The young Malfoy was on the floor writhing and crying out in pain, but the Dark Lord paid him no attention, the boy deserved it and at least he wasn't dying.

Potter, the boy whom he hadn't been able to kill as a baby (or any times in the last eighteen years) had returned to England, and at just the right time. Voldemort's followers had increased greatly in the last years, people were scared and they no longer believed that Harry Potter was alive anymore. Stories had begun to circulate that the boy was found dead and mutilated beyond recognition; or that he had broken his wand and went to live somewhere else, only to have his residence be bombed and he was destroyed in it; or (Voldemort's favorite) that Harry had surrendered himself to the Dark Lord and tried, in vain, to bring about peace. The ending to that story was the same as all the others though, that Harry had died.

Voldemort never admitted to anyone if any of those stories were true, which only brought more despair to those who had been holding onto the hope that Harry was the one who would save them. Voldemort knew different though, that "Brave" Harry Potter was nothing more then a coward, and a traitor for who else would abandon their friends like that?

Voldemort took the curse off of Draco and the room became quiet once again, only the sounds of his whimpers and sniffles sounding out through the room, "Draco," he started, "Find out where Potter is, and I will reward you."

Malfoy stood shakily to his feet and bowed, "Yes…my lord…" he turned around and quickly got out of the room.

Melody

Knowing you had been left behind was one thing, but realizing you now were stuck in a world that you could never understand without a companion was almost crippling. Now she was running, and running as fast as her legs could move. Ever since Harry had pulled a disappearing act on her two days ago thing had gotten bad; Blondie from America seemed to have followed them there, and he had (unluckily enough) spotted her at the Inn. So now that is what she was running from, that and many lights and words that she didn't understand.

"STOP!" he yelled for about the fifth time, and then yelled "_STUPIFY!"_ just narrowly hitting her at the side.

Melody turned to her right and into an alleyway, she skid and almost fell over but regained her balance and continued on; she had to get away from him, but how? She didn't know magic; she was a "muggle" for god's sake! She tried not to cry, how could Harry leave her…but then again, it wasn't that shocking, he left this entire country didn't he? She skidded to a stop when she realized she led herself into a dead end, and almost cried out in despair. "NO!" she yelled and banged it; "DAMNIT!" she cried out and tears ran down her face, how could he have left her alone here without any help. How could he let blondie come and get her?

Draco sneered at her, "Where's Potter?" he held his wand forward the way someone would with a gun.

"I don't know!" she tried to regain her composure, not wanting him to see her so distraught, "He's…he's…"

"Not here?"

She stared at him, "Did you get him? Why do you hate him so much!? He's never done anything to you!!"

Draco snickered, "Never done anything to me!" laughed, "Of course he hasn't." his smile disappeared and turned into a cold smirk, "Goodnight, muggle"

Harry

Going back to the order had been a bit rough on Harry. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried that his disappearance may have destroyed any and all alliances and friendships that he had formed within the Order. To an extent that was true.

Moody would stare at him and didn't talk (even to make some strange but friendly conversation) and Harry took that as a sign to stay away from him. Mrs. Wesley was happy to see him again, but even she appeared to be a bit more distant, not so loving and motherly as she had once been with him. Mr. Wesley had now gone completely bald, and Ginny had grown up a lot in the year he had been away.

Lupin had welcomed him back with open arms and held Harry close to him, he whispered, "I understand" before Harry could even get out a word; it brought him to near tears and he nodded

"Thanks Remus…"

Remus nodded and let go of Harry; who walked up the stairs of the order where he was greeted by Hermione, who held him in a tight bear hug, "Harry I've been so worried about you!"

"Hermione!"

She let him go, but held him at arms length, "I'm so happy your alive…when we went to America…you ran away from us….I thought I'd never get to see you again…"

He shook his head, not ever remembering her to be like that, "I'm back Hermione, I missed you too"

Moody finally said something when Harry was out of earshot, it was murmured and low, "traitor."

Melody

Shallow breathing was heard as Draco collapsed in a heap to the ground, not ready for the curse that was shot behind him. A man stood there and stared at Melody, he took a deep breath, "Are…you…alright?" She stared at him and nodded yes, the man put out his hand, "…I…am happy…then" his smile looked strange, as if he did it a lot, but never because he meant it. "I will…take you back….to your Inn…" another breath, and a slight wheeze in his voice.

She shook her head, "I can get back on my own…"

He looked down, "okay…stay…" deep breath, "safe, Melody." He hobbled out of the alleyway and she stared after him. Magnus slithered over to her a few minutes later and looked up at her affectionately.

XXX

Finally Chapter 8 is finished. It took me a bit, but its done. So chapter nine will be up soon-ish. I haven't started to write it yet, but I have an idea. The whole story is finally beginning to get to where it's gotta go. So please RnR and I will get it done sooner (feedback helps me write)

If you have any music I can listen to while writing it would be apprechiated! (I write and listen to music) rock music is best! Ahahah

Thanks

Hope you enjoy


End file.
